Of Librarians and Love
by iheartgod175
Summary: After a tiring day at work, love is the last thing on Walden's mind. But when she walked in the door, it became the only thing on his mind. Librarian AU. Walden/Widget one-shot, with a little bit of Buggy/Huggy.


**A/N:** Before I start, I just want to thank my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, for giving me the idea for this story and for showing me how to write it. You deserve to be praised! Amen.

Hello, folks of the Wubbzy fandom! I'm iheartgod175, and this is my first foray into the Wubbzy fanfiction archive. I've written about Wubbzy before (a whole lot, actually), but before I even try to write one of my big projects that I've been working on for a good few years, I wanted to write a short little fic based on one of my OTPs. I've always been a Walden/Widget fan, and I hope that this story does them justice!

This is inspired by a prompt I found, but it doesn't follow it at all. Incidentally enough, the prompt had to do with an AU in which Person A and Person B of your OTP are in a library.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Title:** Of Librarians and Love

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre/Tags** : Romance/Humor/AU

 **Summary:** Before they first met each other in the library, he wasn't thinking about love. But that's all he could think of when he first looked at her. Library AU. Walden/Widget.

 **Disclaimer:** It should be obvious, but I don't own Wubbzy or any of the characters in it. They belong to Bob Boyle, and by extension Nickelodeon.

* * *

 **Of Librarians and Love**

"Thank you, and please come again!" As the last patron finally left the library, Walden dropped the cheery smile on his face and let out a groan. He turned around to face his computer. "Can people get any denser than that? Wait, I'd better not ask that aloud. Then someone will certainly come in and prove my point."

Next to the purple bear, a blue cat with a pink shirt and a magenta skirt turned towards him with a look of surprise. "You're not having a good day, are you, Walden?" she asked.

"No, not at all, Huggy," he answered, taking some books from the return slot and walking over to hand them to Buggy. "Nothing's gone right all day. I wish people would actually follow the rules of the library for once."

"So do I," Buggy said. "I'm looking forward to this weekend, to be honest."

"You should. After all, you've got Huggy," Walden said.

Buggy blushed a bit at that. "Y-yeah, I do."

"What about you, Walden? Don't you have any plans for the weekend?" Huggy asked.

Walden sighed. "Oh, the same old, same old. I'm going to be spending it working on my inventions," he said.

"Walden, you really need to get out more," Buggy said. "You can't expect to go out with anybody when you're so busy working on your half-baked inventions."

Walden crossed his arms. "They are not half-baked! They're just...rough around the edges, that's all."

"'Rough around the edges' is right. They explode in your face just about every time you show them off to us," Buggy countered.

"I don't see you coming home with awards for your inventions, Buggy," Walden countered. "Why don't you show Huggy some of your inventions for once?"

"Come to think of it, you've never shown me any of your inventions, Buggy," Huggy said, looking up at him.

Buggy's face turned furiously red. "O-Oh, uh, I couldn't possibly-"

"Why not?" Huggy's face curled to form a disappointed frown.

Walden smirked smugly as he looked at the cat. "Yes, yes, yes, Buggy. Why not show her how great of an inventor you are?"

Buggy glared at Walden. "Why, you-"

The rest of Buggy's expletive was cut off when the doors opened. This caught all three librarians off guard, and they turned to face the person who'd opened the door. Walden cleared his throat, about to tell the person that the library was closing soon...and found that the words wouldn't come to him. They were stuck in his throat as he got a good look at the person walking in.

She was a pink rabbit who easily towered over all three of them, if her tall ears were of any indication. When she peeked in through the doors, cheerful pink eyes met their gaze. Just as quickly, they closed in a sheepish smile.

"Uh...is the library closed?" she asked. Her voice was peppered with a quick, Southern twang, and it was like music to Walden's ears. "Sorry I came so late; I had a job 'n I remembered that I had to return this here book before I get fined again."

Walden seemed to have lost his voice. Buggy took up speaking for him. "Don't worry about it. You can turn it in right before we close," he said.

"Really? Thanks, guys. I appreciate it," she said, and pushed the door open all the way so she could make her way to the front desk. The opening of the doors revealed that she was dressed in stained pink overalls and a white shirt that was decorated with pink designs. Judging by the stains, he guessed it was motor oil of some sort. "I'll jus' turn this in and be on my way."

Walden's mind raced for something to say, something that would make her see that he was cool. When she got to the desk, however, all that managed to crawl out of his throat was, "H-Hi."

She looked up at him and smiled a bright smile. "Howdy there, Mr..." She then took a good look at his name tag. "Walden. Heh, I used to have a friend named Walden back in my town."

Walden bit back a furious blush. "R-Really?" he asked.

"Yep! He was cute and geeky just like you," she said.

Now there was no stopping the heat from reaching his face. "Thanks," he said. "You're cute, too..."

She looked at him in surprise, and he froze on the spot as he realized just what he'd said. "O-Oh, uh, I-I hope I'm not coming on too strong or anything..."

She stared at him a few moments more, and then started laughing. Walden felt as though he wanted to melt into a puddle of shame right about then, what with Huggy face-palming and Buggy turning purple with laughter.

He braced himself for a stinging remark-one that he probably deserved-but it never came. After Widget managed to control her laughter, she shook her head and said, "You're a funny one, Mr. Walden. I reckon you and me will get along just fine."

Walden could have cried with relief. "Y-You really think so?"

"'course I think so. After all, I'm gonna be back 'n forth in here checkin' out more books for my inventions," she said. She then motioned to her overalls.

"You...you invent things?" Walden asked. His jaw had dropped open in surprise.

She nodded. "I sure do. I run a workshop not too far from here, hence why I just walk here," she replied. "Do you invent stuff?"

For the first time all day, a genuine smile came on Walden's face. "Yes, yes, yes! I love experimenting with different chemicals and formulas. Sometimes, I make my own potions that can do all sorts of incredible things! I haven't been able to patent them all yet, but once I do, it won't be long before I can help the city of Wuzzleburg change for the better! And then there are the robots..." Walden stopped mid-tangent and cleared his throat. "Eheheh...sorry about that. I must have overwhelmed you there..."

"Shucks, it's nothin'," she replied. "Jus' between you and me, I tend to get excitable about projects myself."

"Oh, really, is that-"

His sentence was cut off when the doors to the office opened, and Ms. Bookfinder walked out of it. Her expression was stern as she looked at the four.

"Walden! You of all people should know that there are no more checkouts after six PM!" she said.

"Sorry, ma'am," Widget replied. "I was jus' turnin' in my book before it was too late."

Ms. Bookfinder sighed. "Alright. Just don't let it happen again," she said.

"Don't worry, it won't!" Widget replied. She then turned towards Walden. "Sorry about that, Walden. I guess we'll have to talk later."

"Um..." Walden blushed slightly as he looked up at her. "Are you going to be here next week?"

"Hmm..." Widget thought for a moment, and then looked at Walden with a friendly smile. "I am lookin' for a book called _Advanced Inventors._ Ya got a copy?"

"I'd be happy to find it for you," Walden answered. _If it meant I'd be able to see you again..._

"Great! Well then, see ya, guys! It was nice meetin' you!" She then turned to make her way out of the library, but she stopped when Walden called out to her.

"Wait! I-I didn't get your name!" he said.

"Oh, it's Widget," she said, turning towards with that same dazzling, friendly smile. "Kinda odd for a name, huh?"

"No," Walden answered immediately. "I think it suits you perfectly...for an inventor, that is."

Widget chuckled, and this time, Walden thought that he saw a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Aw, thanks, Walden. That's right sweet of you," she replied.

"Don't mention it," Walden said. In reality, he was surprised by his own boldness. "H-Have a good evening!"

"You too." And with a similar greeting to Huggy, Buggy and Ms. Bookfinder, she was gone.

Walden sighed dreamily, only to be interrupted in his reverie by Buggy, who nudged him in the arm with a small smirk. "So, you finally got a girlfriend, huh?" he said.

"Wha-I do not!" Walden protested.

"Well, you did get to hold a full conversation with a girl," Buggy continued, "and she actually wanted to come back and talk to you."

"S-Stop making such a big deal about this, Buggy..."

A knowing look from his girlfriend made up Buggy's mind. "Alright, alright, I'll stop. But admit it, it was the first thing that went right all day, huh?" he said.

Walden paused, remembering Widget's friendly smile, her quick accent and her friendly, outgoing nature. He sighed again, and smiled at his friend.

"Yes, yes, yes. It sure was."

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **I just realized that I'm posting this three days before Valentine's Day. So, here's an early Valentine's Day fic for you guys!**_

 _ **I was thinking of doing a follow-up, but in the end it only depends on you guys. And I realize that I may have made Buggy a little OOC here, but in this story, he and Huggy are aged up as teenagers.**_

 _ **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

 _ **God bless, iheartgod175**_


End file.
